


marlboro light; studoc

by murdocsslut



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gorillaz Fusion, Gay, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocsslut/pseuds/murdocsslut
Summary: stu cree que fumar es para estúpidos, murdoc cree que stu es lindo[studoc au]comencé a escribir esto en 2018
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 4





	1. prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Stuart Pot salió de la escuela con el ceño fruncido, se estremeció un segundo y comenzó a caminar con rapidez. Su corbata estaba arrugada y su camisa mal abotonada, maldijo en voz baja y se fue, deseando llegar de inmediato a su casa; ni siquiera encendió la música, estaba demasiado molesto para recordar ese detalle.

Maldito Murdoc Niccals, ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así? Suspiró, ahora sí que no volvería a fumar junto a él.


	2. un cigarrillo

CAPÍTULO 1: SOLO UN CIGARRILLO

—Oh, por favor —se quejó Murdoc con un tono molesto.— Es solo uno —si Stuart tuviese pupilas éstas estarían paseando por el contorno de sus ojos, demostrando lo aburrido que estaba.— Vamos, es solo un cigarrillo.

—No necesito tu mierda para ser "genial" —repuso. Murdoc y su grupo soltaron carcajadas, el peliazul frunció su ceño indignado.

—Oh, Stuart. Oh, dulzura —musitó dramático.— Es solo un maldito cigarrillo —insistió haciendo énfasis en "un maldito". Stuart suspiró molesto, aquella era la tercera vez en esa semana.  
¿Por qué Murdoc Niccals le pediría a él fumar juntos?

Stuart era un chico del montón, su único rasgo distintivo era el cabello azulado que adornaba su cabeza, sin tomar en cuenta sus globos oculares ensangrentados, claro. Sin embargo mo resaltaba en nada y no era nada especial, era un don nadie, básicamente.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así, tonto? —replicó molesto por aquél apodo tan incómodo.— No voy a fumar tu basura, adiós —le echó un último vistazo a Murdoc y se volteó dispuesto a irse a casa, sostuvo con fuerza su bolso y caminó con rapidez alejándose del grupo.

—Mierda —murmuró Murdoc frustrado, tiró su cigarrillo al piso y lo aplastó instantáneamente, apagándolo por completo. Ignoró la presencia de sus amigos tomando su chaqueta y corriendo tras el chico que se alejaba a paso rápido.

—¡Hey, dulzura! —exclamó tratando de detener el andar de Stuart.— ¡Dulzura! ¡Stu! —continuó gritando todos los nombres y palabras bonitas que vinieron a su cabeza, hasta que se vio a la altura del peliazul.— ¡Oye! ¿Estás sordo? —Stuart bufó con rostro serio, mantenía el ceño fruncido y evitaba el contacto visual por mero gusto.— ¡Stuart! —el menor trató con todas sus fuerzas continuar ignorando a Murdoc, pero su áspera voz y su tono lo hartaron paulatinamente.

—¡¿Qué es lo quieres, maldición?! —Murdoc sonrió, Stuart era tan lindo cuando se enojaba.— ¡Deja de llamarme "Dulzura"! —la sonrisa del mayor no se desvaneció ni un segundo, se adelantó a Stuart y se volteó para comenzar a caminar de espaldas, mirando fijamente a los ojos del menor.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te llame "Dulzura", dulzura? —preguntó con una sonrisa fanfarrona adornando su rostro. — Es un apodo muy bonit--

—Cállate de una vez, ¿Sí? —exclamó más molesto que antes. Sostuvo con fuerza su bolso por segunda vez y adelantó a Murdoc, quien no dejó ni un momento de sonreír.

Murdoc pensaba que Stu era divertido, aquella era la única razón por la que insistía, según él, obviamente. Le gustaba su rostro de enojo, sus palabras cortantes como un cuchillo y sus abolladuras que al mirarte parecían leer tu alma.

—Tu cara de enojo es muy divertida —Stuart suspiró rendido ante su indiferencia, bajó ambos brazos y pausó su caminar.

Se volteó y suspiró:

—Por qué sigues aquí —Murdoc miró a sus ojos, le sonrió una vez más y apuntó a la casa del lado, diciendo "Allí es donde vivo", y Stuart se dio por vencido ante el nulo entendimiento de Murdoc.— Déjame en paz.

—¿Por qué te pones así? —rio sin dejar el contacto visual.— Deberías aceptar de una vez mis lindos cigarrillos —mencionó sacando de su bolsillo una caja media vacía de Marlboro Light, abriendo la tapa y moviéndolos de un lado al otro.— pasar un buen rato conmigo y divertirnos juntos —sonrió mostrando sus dientes.— Es realmente lo mejor que puedes hacer, dulzura.

Aunque Stuart no entendía el porqué de sus cumplidos y la buena forma de tratarlo, no podía negar que le divertía su actuar después de todo. A pesar de que no lo conocía de nada, ni siquiera sabía que vivía en la casa del lado. No entendía por qué le insistía tanto para algo así de trivial, algo que podía hacer con cualquier otra persona, por qué quería fumar específicamente con él.

—¿Dejarás de molestarme si digo que acepto? —dijo finalmente aceptando su destino.

—Es probable que sí —respondió Murdoc, aún sonreía esta vez de una forma fanfarrona, pues veía más cercana la posibilidad del "sí". Stuart se sentía estúpido por finalmente aceptarlo, pero había estado evitando eso por varios días, y la insistencia y la emoción con la que mencionaba el tema lo hacían sentir extraño.

—Está bien —musitó con pocas ganas finalmente.— Voy a fumar tus Marlboro, pero solo uno y espero que dejes de molestarme de una vez. —y después de eso Stuart se fue sin decir ni un adiós ni nada, aquello había sido bastante dramático, pero Murdoc se conformó, porque por fin tenía la afirmación que tanto había estado insistiendo por tener. Suspiró feliz y se fue a su casa por fin.


	3. cita

CAPÍTULO 2: CITA

Y aquel esperado jueves llegó más rápido de lo esperado para Murdoc, estaba emocionado por la situación, por fin lo había logrado, y solo habían bastado un par de semanas insistiendo día tras día. Le había pedido a su hermano mayor que comprase los cigarrillos, y Hannibal aceptó a cambio de Murdoc como su esclavo personal por lo que restaba de semana.

Sostenía en su mano derecha los Marlboro Light que había conseguido, los metió en su bolsillo y cambió de rostro a uno más relajado. Aún faltaban siete minutos, y los que dejaría pasar para hacerse el interesante, para su cita con Stuart, pensó la noche anterior en cada uno de los pasos en su cabeza y ahora solo debía ordenarlos y llevarlos a cabo.

El timbre de la escuela sonó ruidosamente y todos comenzaron a salir en grupos. Murdoc se había sentado en un sitio tranquilo en donde podía ver con total libertad qué pasaba en la puerta de salida de la escuela, esperaba expectante la aparición del chico, con su cabellera azul y sus bonitas hipemas. Sabía que Stu solía ir solo a su casa, por lo que no tuvo mucho que esperar para verlo salir, con su camisa perfecta, su bolso colgando y su ceño fruncido, sonrió mirándolo desde la lejanía.

Miró a su alrededor un par de veces, de su bolsillo sacó un encendedor, lo prendió y apagó un par de veces, probablemente estaba buscando a Murdoc con la mirada. observó su reloj de muñeca y suspiró. Murdoc pensó que tal vez debería ir con él, ya podía notar en su cara su disgusto. Decidió caminar con lentitud hacia él, suspiró y empezó con su caminata, puso su rostro "Genial" y se mostró seguro de sí mismo.

Stuart se sentó sobre la hierba, al lado de aquel árbol extraño en forma de "R", pensó unos segundos en Rachel Stevens, en su cabello rubio, sus ojos color de miel, en lo alta que era.

—¿Qué tal, chico lindo? —esa voz tan conocida rompió el silencio. Murdoc estaba allí, parado frenta a él mirándolo desde arriba.— Pensé que no vendrías.—sonrió, Stuart se mantuvo serio.— Pensé que escaparías e iba a tener que usar mis encantos contigo otra vez —Murdoc Faust Niccals: cabello negro, ojos bicolor, su altura no era una maravilla. Stuart soltó una risita después de escucharlo, Murdoc bajó sus cejas avergonzado y su rostro se tiñó de rojo, aquel último punto en la descripción mental que Stuart hacía le causó mucha gracia y no pudo evitar reír.

—M-Me gusta tu ropa —murmuró en un tartamudeo intentando mostrarse seguro y cambiando de tema ignorando lo anterior para hacer un chiste. Soltó aire y volvió a hablar con normalidad.— ¿Es nueva? —el peliazul dejó de reír y lo miró con sus abolladuras entrecerradas.

—Es el uniforme, tonto —el mayor sonrió ante su insulto.— ¿Podemos comenzar de una vez?

—Oh, tienes prisa, está bien —rio, Stuart volvió a mirarlo sin gracia.— ¿Aquí está bien para ti?

—Sí —respondió con rapidez. Calló algunos segundos y continuó.— Dijiste "Está bien" dos veces —Murdoc soltó una carcajada y se sentó de igual manera que Stuart, de su bolsillo sacó los dichosos cigarrillos.

—Marlboro Light —musitó mostrándole la caja al peliazul, este le devolvió la mirada.— Hannibal los compró por mí, espero que te gusten, dulzura.

—Sí, sí —replicó solo para callarlo.— Como sea. Deja de llamarme así.

—Verás, pequeño Harold —Stuart frunció el ceño indignado por el nuevo apodo.— ¿Te gusta "Harold" ó prefieres "Dulzura"? —Stuart parpadeó dos veces muy lentamente, suspiró y respondió la segunda opción resignado.— Bueno, dulzura, verás, fumar es como montar bicicleta.

—¿Peligroso? —preguntó al instante siguiendo el juego con una sonrisa.

—No. Bueno sí —rio.— Pero ese no es el punto —Stuart quiso sonreír, porque a decir verdad aquello era gracioso, pero no lo hizo, porque Murdoc no dejaba de parecerle un pelmazo.— Una vez que lo aprendes jamás lo olvidas.

—Murdoc, yo no sé montar bicicleta —Murdoc parpadeó sorprendido y desconcertado viendo como su ejemplo no había sido eficaz.— Pero sí fumar, así que cierra la boca, ¿quieres? —Murdoc volvió a reír, Harold era muy divertido y todo estaba saliendo muy bien, se sentía muy contento.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Tómalo de una vez —dijo mientras rompía el plástico del envoltorio y le entregaba uno de los cigarrillos al peliazul.— Quiero verte hacerlo.

Stuart por fin esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y tomó el cigarro para ponerlo en su boca, mientras pensaba en lo sucio que "Quiero verte hacerlo" podía escucharse sin contexto.


	4. relleno

CAPÍTULO 3: RELLENO

—¿Sabías que esto daña tus lindos pulmones? —Stuart miró a los ojos de Murdoc y dio una calada, haciendo su frase extremadamente irónica.

—Sí, lo tengo bastante claro, dulzura —repondió después de liberar el humo.— Pero qué más da, de un modo u otro tenemos que morir —Stuart se acomodó, levantó la cabeza de la hierba y sostuvo su cuerpo en sus delgados brazos.

—Eres un idiota, yo quiero tener un futuro —Murdoc rió. Stuart cambió de dirección su mirada.— ¿En serio te da igual? —murmuró preocupado.

—Sí —sonrió, caló nuevamente, dejó salir el humo.— Me gusta como se siente esto —el menor asintió, formando silencio en el ambiente.

Stuart volvió a recostarse pensado en sus palabras. Murdoc sonrió mirando su rostro.

—Me gusta mucho tu cabello —soltó quebrando el ambiente de tranquilidad.— Es muy bonito.

Stuart no le prestó atención, no lo creía necesario, Murdoc tosió nervioso. Tomó aire y volvió a hablar.

—Me gusta el azul, porque... —suspiró nervioso.— ...Porque junto a el verde, hacen turquesa.

Stu rió dentro de cabeza. Abrió los ojos y volvió a levantarse, dejando su cigarrillo en la hierba.

—Sí sabes que verde y azul forman verde agua y no turquesa, ¿No? —le explicó.— Para que sea genuino turquesa hace falta algo de amarillo.— Murdoc soltó una carcajada.

—Dulzura —musitó mirándolo.— "Verde agua" no es un verdadero color —Stuart parpadeó lentamente, volvió a sostener el cigarrillo y caló una vez.— Creeme, te lo digo yo, el increíble y sabio Murdoc Niccals.

Stuart bufó soltando el humo y sonrió divertido.

—Lo que digas, increíble y sabio Mudz —susurró llevando el cigarrillo a su boca nuevamente, ese era el cuarto de la tarde. Murdoc no respondió, solo sonrió mirando en su dirección, como un idiota enamorado.

—Y... —comenzó Stuart.— ¿Por qué tus amigos no están aquí hoy? —la pregunta fue hecha con toda la legítima curiosidad que tenía Stuart. Murdoc sonrió.

—¿Amigos? —preguntó calando el cigarrillo y casi ahogándose en el proceso.— No son mis amigos, dulzura. Solo son tontos con los que comparto intereses, algunos intereses —explicó.— La mayoría son cabezas huecas.

Stuart sonrió divertido pensando en el gran ego que tenía Murdoc, pero no le parecía algo molesto, era más bien gracioso.

—Ellos me siguen y yo los dejo, porque a veces tienen cosas interesante.

—Eres horrible —soltó, como un reflejo. Murdoc lo miró con expresión seria. Stuart pensó que había arruinado todo, así que sonrió intentando que Murdoc tomara aquello como lo que intentó que fuese, una broma.

Murdoc imitó su gesto, a pesar de que se preguntaban si aquello era en serio o qué.

—Lo sé —guiñó un ojo, estaba realmente preocupado, pensando que si aquello era algo en serio o una broma, decidió tomar la segunda opción.

Stuart suspiró en voz baja aliviado.

[...]

—¿Y por qué nunca aprendiste a montar bicicleta? —Murdoc buscaba un nuevo tema de conversación, la incertidumbre seguía a flor de piel, pero se sentía mucho más cómodo ahora que Stuart no reía con cada frase que soltaba, a menos, claro, de que fuese un chiste, un buen chiste.  
2D pensaba que era agradable, a decir verdad se arrepentía de haberlo ignorado por tanto tiempo...

—Mi madre es enfermera —respondió con nimiedad. Parpadeó, caló el cigarrillo y soltó el humo hacía arriba.

...Nunca se sintió fuera de lugar, tal vez porque los amigos, no-tan-amigos-realmente, de Murdoc no estaban junto a ellos, o tal vez él era una persona agradable sin más, aunque Stuart confiaba más en la primera.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿No debería ser mejor para ti? —alzó su ceja derecha mirando con atención al menor. Stuart rió, se acomodó en la hierba y se dispuso a hablar.

—Ella no quería que me hiciese daño, sobretodo después de lo del árbol —explicó haciendo pausas para fumar.

—¿Hablas de tu cabello? —murmuró después de calar el cigarro, el peliazul asintió y musitó "Ajá", para que Murdoc supiese que estaba en lo correcto.— Esas son falacias, Stuart. No me quieras ver la cara de idiota.

—No es mentira. Es azul —respondió acercando su cabeza hacia Murdoc.— Desde que caí de ese árbol. El mayor se estremeció avergonzado, acercó su mano a la cabellera del menor y acarició con cuidado.— Tonto.

Después de aquello, algunos cigarrillos de regalo y una larga despedida, Stuart comenzó a sentirse realmente a gusto con Murdoc. Realmente estaba disfrutando su presencia.


	5. amigos de cigarrillos

CAPÍTULO 4: AMIGOS DE CIGARRILLOS

Stuart miró a su acompañante por tercera vez en esos cinco minutos. Parpadeó, Murdoc contaba una historia con mucha emoción. Stuart no estaba escuchando realmente, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando aclarar el preciso momento en que la concurrencia de Murdoc había dejado de ser un fastidio, dejando que el cigarrillos en su mano se consumiera lentamente.

Aquella era la sexta vez que se juntaba con él, fuera del horario escolar, por su propia voluntad, era la sexta cita que tenían, había intercambiado el teléfono de su casa con él, así podrían ponerse de acuerdo para seguirse viendo. Estaba auténticamente interesado por Murdoc, a pesar de que en esos momentos no estuviese escuchando las palabras de salían de su boca.

Murdoc había ganado su confianza, incluso podría llegar a considerarlo su amigo. Su amigo secreto, por obvias razones, pero amigo de todos modos.

Amigo, socio, compañero, camarada, aliado, Murdoc era todas esas cosas para él. A veces pensaba que estaba dejándose llevar muy rápido, que tenía que recordar la clase de persona que él era...

Mamá no aceptaría que su única junta fuese un chico que lo orillaba a llenar su cuerpo de inminente cáncer, Papá no estaría muy alegre de que otro chico llamase a su pequeño y único hijo, Stuart, "Dulzura".

...Que tenía que recordar lo molesto que solía ser, lo extraño que actuaba y lo que podrían decir de él.

—Es gracioso, ¿No lo crees, Dulzura? —murmuró con tono de acabar de dejar de reír, Stu volvió su mirada hacía él, sonrió nervioso y respondió "Sí" intentando sonar seguro. Murdoc devolvió el gesto con rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Y qué había del "Solo uno" que Stu alguna vez pronunció?   
Pues estaba en la basura.

Contando ese último cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano, eran 21 en total, 21 barras de cáncer directamente a sus bonitos pulmones.

—¿Qué tienes? —musitó Murdoc, se acercó a Stuart y tocó su frente con la escusa de sentir si tenía fiebre, sintió su escalofrío subir por su brazo derecho y suspiró.— ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Eh? —preguntó al notar el tacto.— Estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo, alzó su ceja en lo alto de su rostro. Murdoc sonrió.

—Porque debes estar preparado para esto —cerró sus ojos. Stuart se sentía igual de confuso que cuando enunció la pregunta.

Murdoc subió la mano y llevó su cigarrillo a medio consumir, hacia el delgado y pálido brazo de 2D, quien no reaccionó hasta que el calor envolvente le causó dolor.

—¿¡Qué mierda!? ¡Au! —exclamó confundido. Abrió las abolladuras mirando hacia Murdoc, removió su brazo y dejó caer su propio cigarrillo para sostener su brazo con su mano libre.— ¿¡Qué-Qué te pasa, maldito bastardo!?

Frunció su ceño, el cigarrillo había estado lo suficiente sobre su piel para dejar una marca roja que pronto se convertiría en una ampolla.

—Ahora eres mi amigo de cigarrillos —trato de decir con naturalidad, aunque a decir verdad, ese "Maldito bastardo" le había puesto la piel de gallina.

Stuart dijo con su mirada "Jódete" entrecerró sus ojos.

—Jódete —verbalizó sus sentimientos, Murdoc no aguanto y rió como nunca antes lo había hecho junto a él. Stuart bufó.— ¿Qué le voy a decir mi madre sobre esta quemadura de segundo grado?

—Oh, vamos —murmuró y le pasó el cigarrillo. Stuart levantó sus cejas.— Es tu turno.

El menor miró a sus ojos escéptico.

—¿Hablas en serio? —musitó, Murdoc subió y bajó su cabeza como una forma de decir sí.— Hm, okey.

Con torpeza llevó la punta al brazo descubierto del mayor, quemando parte de su piel con algo de inseguridad. Murdoc hizo igual que una serpiente y susurró "Ay".

Stuart alejó el cigarrillo con rapidez y le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho, ay, Murdoc. Perdón.

—Estoy bien, Stu. No te preocupes —murmuró aguantando la risa, pensando en lo lindo y adorable que podía ser Stuart sin quererlo.

Stuart solo continuó mirando a sus ojos preocupado, hasta que él se lanzó hacía atrás, lo agarró del brazo y lo lanzó a su lado, sobre la hierba. Stuart se dejó llevar, porque es lo que solía hacer últimamente.  
Se quedaron así un par de segundos, Murdoc levantó el brazo y Stuart lo imitó sin mucho contexto.

—Ahora somos amigos de cigarrillos —murmuró sonriendo, Stuart dirigió su mirada hacía él. Parpadeó.

—Amigos de cigarrillos —repitió pensando en que nada de lo anterior importaba, porque Murdoc era una buena persona.


	6. marica

CAPÍTULO 5: MARICA

—Marica.

Stuart solía oír esa palabra un montón ese último tiempo, no le parecía una palabra horrorosa como tantas otras, pero no era muy agradable y se oía bastante irrespetuosa.  
En cada pasillo de la escuela, en el árbol con forma de letras "R", en la tienda de los Marlboro que Hannibal había mencionado, incluso Rachel lo había dicho un par de veces, lo último que faltaba era escuchar a Murdoc decirla. Mordió su labio, Murdoc.  
¿Estaba Murdoc bien con eso?, ¿Estaban bien ellos?, y más importante, ¿Qué sentía él, Stuart, al respecto?

Su amistad con Murdoc había dejado de ser un secreto desde aquella quemaduras, ahora cada chico y chica en la escuela sabía que después de clases él y Murdoc salían de aquel infierno para sentarse sobre la hierba y fumar todos los Marlboro que aguantasen sus pulmones. De allí en adelante los "maricas" resonaban en los oídos del peliazul, suponía que las preguntas sobre el tema abrumaban a los chicos:  
¿Cómo es que después de espectáculos de gritos a afueras de la escuela, con Murdoc suplicando su presencia junto a él y con Stuart negándose rotundamente, ahora, así como así, ellos fuesen los mejores amigos del Mundo?  
¿Cómo es que Stuart aceptaba que otro chico lo llamase "Dulzura" sin escrúpulos?

Harold sentía como las cosas cada vez eran más complicadas a medida que su amistad crecía, como aquellos simples gestos eran sacados de contexto por los demás.

—¿Estás bien, dulzura?—preguntó la segunda voz más áspera que conocía, antes estaba Hannibal. Stuart dirigió su mirada hacía él.— Estás muy distraído.

—Oh —reaccionó, sabiendo del todo que lo estaba.— No, no, estoy bien, Mudz. Dijiste "estás" dos veces —dio una calada al cigarrillo que llevaba en la mano e intentó disimular que todo estaba bien.— No-No te preocupes —Murdoc sabía que eso no era verdad, pero no preguntó nada y en su lugar encendió su propio cigarrillo. No quería ponerse abrumador, sabía que si no lo mencionaba era por algo.— Okey, no estoy bien.

Murdoc sonrió.

—Te escucho —soltó satisfactoriamente.

—Tú y yo, ¿Estamos bien? —Murdoc pestañeó, sabía de qué estaba hablando claramente.— Digo--

—¿Por qué no estaríamos bien? —interrumpió. Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero de todos modos preguntó, quería escucharlo salir de su propia boca.

—Es que... —Stuart aclaró su garganta y dirigió su vista a los ojos de Murdoc, aunque el nerviosismo lo estaba matando, estaba dispuesto a decirlo con claridad. Murdoc se acercó un poco más intentando que este gesto orillase a Stu a hablar— ¿No-No te importan los rumores? —dijo intentando sonar conciso.

—No —respondió con nimiedad, dio una calada a su cigarrillo.— Yo sé bien quién soy, ¿Debería preocuparme lo que un par de tontos dicen sobre mí?

Stuart se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en si debía mencionar o no que no solo eran un par de tontos. Murdoc volvió a calar, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—¿Mudz? —pronunció cegado Stuart, después de que el humo que salió de la boca de Murdoc, cubriese su rostro. No podía ver y cerró los ojos como un reflejo a esto.

Sintió que algo húmedo se posó en su boca, algo que sabía a lo que huele el tabaco.

"Me está besando" pensó, abrió sus ojos y divisó a Murdoc más cerca de lo que había estado en todo el tiempo que llevaban de amistad, sobre sus labios. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, parecía realmente calmado.

2D estaba paralizado, aquel era su primer beso y Rachel Stevens no estaba involucrada en él.

"Mierda, mierda" repitió en su mente, se quedó en la misma posición por casi un seis segundos, para fueron como seis horas. Sintió como sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los de Murdoc, lo agradable que podía ser sentir el sabor de "A lo que huele el tabaco". Se asustó, quiso no haber aceptado el primer cigarrillo, quiso sufrir de una combustión instantánea, morir, incluso no haber nacido.

Finalmente Murdoc se alejó, Stuart miró sus ojos y bajó a sus labios mojados, maldijo en su cabeza esperando una cachetada.

"No puede ser agradable" pensó Stuart "No sientas que es agradable. No es agradable, no lo es".

Su rostro estaba rojizo, se sentía confundido y avegonzado, su cerebro repetía en un loop infinito "No es agradable", aunque eso no ayudó a no sentirlo de tal modo.

Se acercó nuevamente y besó a Murdoc, no sabía porqué, simplemente lo hacía, pensando en qué pasaría después.  
Se alejó, se levantó y exclamó:

—No soy gay.

Tomó su bolso negro, le echó un último vistazo a Murdoc y lo vio asentir lentamente.  
Estaba sentado sobre la hierba, el cigarrillo en su mano se consumía poco a poco, pestañeó y musitó "Sí".  
Stuart se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí.


	7. final alt

Stuart se fue a casa y decidió, en el camino, que jamás volvería, aunque tendría que hacerlo el día lunes de todos modos.

No quería malos entendidos, a él no le gustaba Murdoc de ese modo. Sí, pensaba que era un gran chico y una buena persona, pero no quería una relación con él...

"Debiste pensar en eso antes de besarlo, imbécil". Su cerebro tenía razón.

...Todo el mundo sabía que Pot estaba enamorado de Rachel Stevens, una chica de segundo fuera de alcance.  
Stuart era un chico afeminado, pero heterosexual (Hasta donde él sabía). Nunca había dudado de su sexualidad hasta aquel momento, tampoco es como si hubiese besado otro chico para notarlo (Tampoco es como hubiese besado a alguien).

Todo lo que había sucedido le parecía una locura, se sentía estúpido por no notar antes que aquello podía pasar.  
"¿Por qué otra razón alguien lanzaría humo de cigarrillo a tu cara?"  
Suspiró y se recostó en la cama, olvidando por completo que aún traía el bolso puesto, no podía sacar eso de su cabeza.

[...] Stuart estaba acalorado, odiaba el verano con su sol asfixiante y sus ruidosos niños.

Se quitó la camiseta y abrió su ventana, sintió el aire fresco, se recostó sobre la ventana e intentó reflexionar, habían pasado dos días desde 'El incidente Murdoc' y el tema seguía rondando su cabeza.  
No quería pensar en ello, pero tampoco quería ignorar el tema como una gallina cobarde, su moral no se lo permitía.

Cerró sus no-ojos y puso su mente el blanco, se concentró en la nada hasta que un aroma familiar inundó sus fosas nasales. "Tabaco", recordó a Murdoc y luego que vivía en la casa que había observado todo ese tiempo, "Mierda".  
Llevó su mirada al frente, en la ventana del lado podía ver una mano tirando restos de cigarrillo hacia abajo.

—¡Carajo! —exclamó una voz desde adentro.— ¡Cuervo malo! —esa voz, ese tono y timbre, Murdoc Niccals. Sintió sus mejillas arder. El cigarrillo de Murdoc cayó por la ventana hacia abajo.

Por la ventana se asomó la cabeza y la mitad del torso desnudo de Murdoc. Stuart se asustó, no quería ver su rostro otra vez, se sentía confundido y molesto consigo mismo, se agachó y esperó allí como una gallina cobarde.

—Carajo, Cortez... —repitió con el mismo tono que había utilizado cuando él había quemado su piel.— Eso dolió.

Stuart asomó su cabeza para ver y suspiró con más fuerza de la que había pensado.

—¿Eh? ¿Stu? —"Mierda" repitió, se asustó, tanto que cayó por la ventana.  
Lamentablemente murió, Murdoc entró en depresión y se suicidó.

El fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esa fue la historia, espero que les haya gustado.  
> agradecimientos especiales a annapaula por ayudarme a escribir esto.


	8. aislamiento

Stuart se fue a casa y decidió, en el camino, que jamás volvería, aunque tendría que hacerlo el día lunes de todos modos.

No quería malos entendidos, a él no le gustaba Murdoc de ese modo. Sí, pensaba que era un gran chico y una buena persona, pero no quería una relación con él...

"Debiste pensar en eso antes de besarlo, imbécil". Su cerebro tenía razón.

...Todo el mundo sabía que Pot estaba enamorado de Rachel Stevens, una chica de segundo fuera de alcance.  
Stuart era un chico afeminado, pero heterosexual (Hasta donde él sabía). Nunca había dudado de su sexualidad hasta aquel momento, tampoco es como si hubiese besado otro chico para notarlo (Tampoco es como hubiese besado a alguien).

Todo lo que había sucedido le parecía una locura, se sentía estúpido por no notar antes que aquello podía pasar.  
"¿Por qué otra razón alguien lanzaría humo de cigarrillo a tu cara?"  
Suspiró y se recostó en la cama, olvidando por completo que aún traía el bolso puesto, no podía sacar eso de su cabeza.

[...] Stuart estaba acalorado, odiaba el verano con su sol asfixiante y sus ruidosos niños.

Se quitó la camiseta y abrió su ventana, sintió el aire fresco, se recostó sobre la ventana e intentó reflexionar, habían pasado dos días desde 'El incidente Murdoc' y el tema seguía rondando su cabeza.  
No quería pensar en ello, pero tampoco quería ignorar el tema como una gallina cobarde, su moral no se lo permitía.

Cerró sus no-ojos y puso su mente el blanco, se concentró en la nada hasta que un aroma familiar inundó sus fosas nasales. "Tabaco", recordó a Murdoc y luego que vivía en la casa que había observado todo ese tiempo, "Mierda".  
Llevó su mirada al frente, en la ventana del lado podía ver una mano tirando restos de cigarrillo hacia abajo.

-¡Carajo! -exclamó una voz desde adentro.- ¡Cuervo malo! -esa voz, ese tono y timbre, Murdoc Niccals. Sintió sus mejillas arder. El cigarrillo de Murdoc cayó por la ventana hacia abajo.

Por la ventana se asomó la cabeza y la mitad del torso desnudo de Murdoc. Stuart se asustó, no quería ver su rostro otra vez, se sentía confundido y molesto consigo mismo, se agachó y esperó allí como una gallina cobarde.

—Carajo, Cortez... —repitió con el mismo tono que había utilizado cuando él había quemado su piel.— Eso dolió.

Stuart asomó su cabeza para ver y suspiró con más fuerza de la que había pensado.

—¿Eh? ¿Stu? —"Mierda" repitió y volvió a agacharse.— Harold, puedo ver tus mechones azules —musitó el mayor con calma.— Sal de allí, por favor —Stuart no quería hacerlo, mirar a sus ojos lo pondría nervioso (Y más tonto de paso), pero su voz, su tono y timbre, lo obligaban.— Stu, yo-- yo lo siento, ¿Sí? —soltó, Stuart no puedo evitar sonreír como un idiota.— No-No pensé en qué hice, fui un tonto--

—No, No-No Murdoc, no —interrumpió con rapidez.— Yo... Yo también lo hice, lo siento. A mí realm--

—"Realmente me gusta Reichel" Ya sé, 2D —rió, el peliazul bajó su mirada. Permanecía agachado, lo único que Murdoc podía ver eran sus manos sobre el azul de su cabeza.— No hay problema con eso.

—Sí... No-No pensé en lo que hacía... —murmuró.

—Lo sé, tampoco yo —respondió intentado sonar convincente.— Solo fue un instinto, no es como si me gustases o algo así... —rió nervioso, mientras rascaba su nuca, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

—Sí-Sí, claramente, ja já —rió avergonzado, sentía que Murdoc pensaría que él era un presumido de ego alto.— No-- No te preocupes, yo no pensé eso... —un silencio incómodo y desgarrador inundó la, ya inexistente, conversación

Después de algunos segundos, la cabeza del menor subió nuevamente, aún tenía algo de rojo sobre su rostro. Murdoc tragó saliva, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al ver a Stuart nuevamente después de todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Quieres que fumemos? —susurró tímido sin mirar directamente al mayor.

Murdoc pestañeó dos veces, tomó aire y respondió:

—Oh, Satán. Sí —se alejó de la ventana como rapidez y fue en busca de una camiseta limpia.

Stuart sonrió divertido recordando porqué él y Murdoc solían ser amigos, e imitó el gesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> las casas están más cerca que de andy y sid en toy story, así que no gritaron tanto¿


	9. dulzura

Todo era como solía ser, Murdoc Niccals y Stuart Pot contra el mundo, aquella separación había durado apenas dos días. La escuela respiraba con calma como siempre, a pesar de que los "Murdoc", los "Stuart" y los "Marica" estuviesen en las misma frases más que nunca, de todas formas a ellos no les importaba, porque, como Murdoc había dicho, ambos sabían perfectamente quienes eran (O al menos a Stu le gustaba pensar eso).

2D volvió a sentirse a gusto con él, disfrutaba de sus chistes malos y sus actitud egocéntrica graciosa, Murdoc era una muy buena compañía. A veces pensaba en el beso, se avergonzaba y podía sentir nuevamente las cosquillas subiendo por sus delgadas piernas, pensaba que volver a hacerlo no estaría mal.

"Oye, Stu-Pot, ¿De qué carajo estás hablando? Murdoc no está interesado en ti, ni te dará otro beso, porque aquel, fue únicamente un tonto impulso. ¿Qué crees, bobo?"

—¿Stuart? —hace tiempo que Stu no escuchaba aquella palabra.— ¿2D? —"Dulzura".— ¡Harold!

—¿Eh? —respondió algo asustado, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Murdoc.— ¿Sí?

—¿Me estás escuchando? —en realidad no, pensó, no respondió.— Digo que deberías decirle a Rachel cómo te sientes, amigo.

El peliazul soltó una carcajada.

—¿Estás loco? —rió.— Me rechazará, es obvio —Murdoc llevó el cigarrillo a su boca, le dio una calada y lanzó humo, cada vez que hacía eso Stuart pensaba que aquello volvería a pasar.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó mirando a sus abolladuras, poniendo énfasis en "Tan".

—Pues —pestañeó pensando en una razón.— Es Rachel Stevens, duh--

—Oh, Satán. Por un momento creí que dirías "Rachel Pot" —rió nervioso, Stuart puso cara de asco y exclamó alto.

—¡Qué asco, Murdoc! —gritó, pero él solo seguía riendo en voz alta.— ¡Qué asco!

—Hey, hey —repitió.— Es bastante enfermo que la chica que te guste tenga el mismo nombre que tu madre. —dijo riendo.— Stu-Pot, estás enfermo.

—Qué asco —volvió a decir.— Dejemos de hablar de mi madre, por favor —Murdoc sonrió por última vez y volvió a calar el cigarrillo, el corazón de Stuart volvió a parar por algunos segundo.

—Está bien —murmuró.— Ahora, ¿Lo vas a hacer ó qué?

—Ni loco —respondió con sequedad.— Disculpe damisela, pero no quiero perder mi dignidad, ya tengo suficiente con verme así. Gracias pero no, gracias —hizo una reverencia como un caballero del medievo.

—A mí me gusta como te ves, Stu. Pareces un chico rudo —murmuró avergonzado tratando que su comentario sonara natural y nada gay.— Ella dirá que sí —insitió queriendo pensar que sería de ese modo.

El menor se ruborizó como si de un reflejo se tratase, recordó el beso nuevamente, divisó a Murdoc frente a él, poniendo morritos antes de aterrizar en sus labios y su mente repitió el proceso anterior, pensando en por qué tenía que escuchar todo de un modo homosexual.

"Fue un tonto impulso".

—No lo sé, Mudz —maldijo en su cabeza pensando en lo estúpido que era y en cómo pudo haber dicho "Murdz".— No sé, realmente me avergüenza mucho. Me rechazaría en frente de todos y yo sería el hazmerreír de la escuela.

Murdoc rió, era gracioso porque toda la escuela sabía sobre el obvio enamoramiento de Stuart hacia Rachel.

El peliazul volvió a ponerse rojo: "Mudz". Aquella fue última palabra que dijo antes de aquel inesperado beso.

—2D, tú puedes hacerlo y deberías hacerlo —volvió a insistir. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué insistía, supuso que era un intento desesperando de su subconsciente en hacerle saber que no le gusta y que no piense lo contrario, a pesar de que sí le gustaba.— Hazlo, no puedes seguir siendo un cobarde toda la vida, amigo.

—Hm —murmuró no muy convencido sobre el asunto.

Realmente no quería hacerlo, menos en ese momento en que se sentía tan confundido por culpa de Murdoc y sus besos inesperados. Tal vez era un error aceptar tan fácilmente algo que había estado evitando hace tanto tiempo, pero la mirada de Murdoc, la forma en que lo alentaba, obviamente no estaba interesado en él, era una tontería pensar que algo podía pasar entre ellos.

"Tonto, Harold".

—Bien, lo haré —suspiró.— Pero tendrás que enseñarme cómo conquistarla -hizo el chiste, que en realidad tenía algo de realidad entre palabra y palabra.— Ya sabes, como lo haces todo el tiempo —soltó una risa que por dentro dolía fuertemente.

—No hay problema —sonrió pensando que de una vez por todas Stuart estaría fuera de sus posibilidades y tendría que aprender a superar su belleza y comenzar a buscar algo más que hacer, además de admirar desde la oscuridad su presencia.— Cuenta con ello, dulzura.

Suspiró sintiendo a los demás invisibles y pensado en lo linda que sonaba la palabra "Dulzura" cuando venía de él.

—Gracias, Mudz.


	10. orgasmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capítulo contiene material sexual explícito, o bueno maomenos  
> disfruten owo

Stuart no entendía porque estaba tergiversando todo, el solo recordar como sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente le producía escalofríos, pero no entendía porqué, si apenas habían sido unos segundos en los que sus labios se habían juntado.

Stuart ni siquiera podía dormir en calma, dormir era lo que lo mantenía lejos de pensamientos extraños que tenían a Murdoc de protagonista. Esta vez no estaba funcionando, solo pensaba en él, en él besándolo sin haber preguntado antes, cosa que, aunque le parecía grosera y maleducada, le parecía también exageradamente atractiva. Pensaba en él incluso metiendo su lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal, mientras acariciaba su cabello azul y continuaba con aquello más abajo en su cuello, besando y succionando hasta dejar marcas que estaba seguro de que su mamá notaría y preguntaría qué había ocurrido con él.

Pensaba en las manos de Murdoc acariciando algo más que sus mechones azul, pasando por su cintura y cadera, tocando sitios que estaba seguro que Rachel no tocaría, y diciendo lo bonito que le parecía su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba ardiendo.

Abrió sus ojos nervioso, sentía mucho calor, calor recorriendo sus venas y bajando. No podía soportarlo, mordió su labio y decidió atender al problema dudando de sus acciones.

Estaba sentando en una esquina de su habitación, ni siquiera recordaba que estaba haciendo antes que comenzara a pensar nuevamente en Murdoc, se levantó y cerró su puerta con pestillo.  
"Solo por si acaso". Sus padres estaban trabajando cada uno en sus respectivos lugares como cada día.  
Y volvió a su posición anterior, como si fuese la más cómoda del mundo. Sin pensar en que tenía una cama a su izquierda.

Era sábado y había acordado ese martes con Murdoc que le diría sus sentimientos a Rachel durante esa semana. Todos los días anteriores a ese sábado había practicado de forma incómoda, Murdoc le había dicho frases que sonaban repugnantes para él y que estaba seguro de que no usaría en su vida, le había dicho cosas más bonitas que "Dulzura" e incluso le había tomado la barbilla como en una de estas historietas japonesas.

Stu se sentía muy sucio, parpadeó y tomó el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban, levantó su camiseta lentamente, como esperando entrar en razón y detenerse, y la llevó a sus labios sosteniéndola con estos, cerró sus abolladuras.

"Esto está mal" pensó dos veces mientras reafirmaba que lo haría.

Usó ambas manos para bajar, solo lo necesario, su ropa interior gris y pensó en que debería comenzar a usar pantalones los fines de semana.

Hace bastante que no tenía una erección y cuando tenía ese tipo de problemas una ducha fría solucionaba todo, no le gustaba tocarse a sí mismo porque después no podía sentirse limpió nuevamente hasta que el asunto salía de sus recuerdos por completo. En realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba dispuesto a atenderla esa vez, sacudió su cabeza. Solo sentía su corazón latir rápidamente y mucho calor sobre todo su cuerpo.

Rozó su problema un poco, estaba húmedo y dolía bastante.  
"Mierda" pensó.  
Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a frotarse con cuidado, de arriba hacia abajo, en un lento y tortuoso patrón de movimientos.  
Mordió su camiseta con fuerza, tal vez debió habérsela quitado después de todo. Continuó con el movimiento y lo intensificó un poco.

Por su mente solo podía pasar Murdoc, Murdoc tocando su rostro suavemente, Murdoc besando sus labios y bajando a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Su mano dejó de ser suya y se transformó en la de Murdoc, en su mano ó en su boca ó en lo que fuese. Cerró sus piernas en un espasmo, y sintió que no podría más, su mano dolía y sus extremidades temblaban, bufó e intentó respirar con más calma.

Mentalizó a Murdoc sobre él, besando suavemente sus piernas pálidas, repitiendo "Eres hermoso" y usando la boca, Stuart sentía que estaba derritiéndose.

Evitó cualquier tipo de quejido, aunque estaba solo en cada no podía arriesgarse a ser escuchado ni por los fantasmas que había en el sótano.  
Con su mano libre redirigió sus cabellos azulados hacia atrás.

Su ritmo cardíaco se intensificó mucho más. Sus piernas se estremecieron de un lado al otro y por fin salió algo de su boca, un gemido ronco inundó el silencio de aquella habitación, se apresuró a cubrirse la boca y su camiseta cayó sobre su estómago. Finalmente sintió su labio mientras le clavaba su diente.  
La euforia inundó su ser, los movimientos fueron cada vez más suaves. Su mano estaba cansada, tal vez debió usar la otra después de todo lo único que hacía era jugar nerviosa a su lado, pero no lo hizo, continuó con su patrón de arriba hacia abajo.

Murdoc volvió a su cabeza, besándolo y frotándolo contra su propio cuerpo, se estremeció.

Suspiró sonoramente y sintió un cosquilleo en sus pies, subiéndole por las piernas hasta su estómago, este se contrajo, luego todas esas sensaciones llegaron a su erección y de pronto eyaculó.

Abrió sus ojos de a poco y observó como su camiseta azulada, la que su abuela le había regalado para navidad, estaba cubierta de fluido pegajoso.

"Lo siento mucho, abuela" murmuró en su cabeza.

Su erección perdió aquel nombre y su respiración de a poco se regularizó hasta llegar a ser normal.

Murdoc, pensó otra vez en él y sintió como si se hubiese bañado en basura.


	11. zorra

—Creo que deberías dejar de fumar tanto, Mudz.

Stuart caló su cigarrillo mirando en dirección directa a Murdoc, tal vez él también se sentía raro cuando hacían eso a su lado.

—Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera, 2D.

Aunque había practicado un montón como "conquistar" a Rachel, (diciéndole cosas bonitas a Murdoc para practicar e impresionarla) tal y como Stuart había predicho, bueno más o menos, la chica solo lo había mirado con el repelús ilustrado en su rostro y dicho "Claro que no, fenómeno". Se había girado para ir con sus amigas y había soltado una escandalosa risa para llamar la atención de las personas alrededor.  
Aquella había sido la cosa más vergonzosa que le había pasado en la vida.

—Ajá —murmuró.

Stuart se sentía estúpido, Rachel era su enamorada desde que era un mocoso peliazul, había arruinado todo en cinco minutos, ó incluso menos. Su autoestima estaba en los suelos y sentía que sus ganas de vivir ya no existían. Bueno, tal vez exageraba un poco sobre eso.

A pesar de lo anterior, sentía calma, una calma que nunca había sentido antes. Sabiendo que Rachel nunca iba a prestarle atención, no debía preocuparse más sobre cómo lo veía ella, podía hacer estupideces y comportase como un idiota porque a ella no le importaba un carajo.

—¿Cómo te siente al respecto? —preguntó calando el cigarrillo Murdoc.

Con Rachel fuera de sus posibilidades (en realidad nunca estuvo en sus posibilidades), sus pensamientos tenían en el centro solo a una persona: Murdoc Niccals.

—Meh —alzó los hombros. Seguía evitando el contacto visual, aún se sentía sucio sobre el sábado.— Ya no me importa.

—Al menos te salvaste de esa zorra, Stu —murmuró en tono de risa Murdoc, movió el cigarrillo y dejó caer los restos en el césped.— Oh, Stu. No te enojes, ¿Bueno? Pero ella era muy fea, lo siento —Stuart entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No sé si zorra es la palabra correcta, pero sí, lo era después de todo —dio una calada. ¿Qué significaba "zorra" para Murdoc? ¿Una mala persona?— Creo que debería dejar de idealizar a las personas--

—Sobretodo si son rubias feas —agregó Murdoc.

—Sobretodo si son rubias feas —repitió riendo.

—Mira, 2D, hay muchos peces en la pecera... —dijo tomando su hombro, subió las cejas como si fuese un impulso, le sonrió a su amigo y él hizo lo mismo avergonzado. Mordió su lengua para no decir "como yo, por ejemplo" y continuó.— No te preocupes por eso, amigo.

—No estoy preocupado, es solo que, no lo sé —lanzó el cigarrillo lo más lejos que sus brazos de fideo le permitían.— Me siento enojado, Rachel es una mierda, y apenas me comienzo a dar cuenta.

—Oh —rió Murdoc.— ¿Quieres desquitarte conmigo, dulzura?

Stuart lo miró divertido y sintiéndose un poco mejor por haberlo soltado. Murdoc subió y bajó las cejas un par de veces mirando a sus abolladuras.

—Eso sería lindo —respondió con rubor sobre sus mejillas.— ¿No te molesta?

—¿Disculpa? —murmuró.— Por supuesto que no, sería un placer, mi querido Stuart Pot.

Stuart sonrió evitando reírse de sus palabras, asintió y se acercó más a Murdoc.

—Bien, mentaliza esto: Yo soy Rachel, ¿Okay? ¿Qué querías decirme Pot? —Murdoc cambió su voz a una muy aguda burlándose del tono que tenía ella, Stuart soltó una carcajada.— ¿Quieres insultarme o algo así?

Stuart pensó en qué quería decirle a Rachel, probablemente le gustaría darle un discurso de cómo ser una buena persona y porqué su actitud fue descortés y de una chica que solo busca llamar la atención o algo así, un discurso de moralidad usando insultos para referirse a ella.

—Eres una zorra —pero decir eso era muchísimo más fácil, tenía menos sílabas que un discurso y se había sentido a gusto diciéndolo.— Eso quiero decirte, Rachel.

—Genial —musitó Murdoc con su voz grave natural, parpadeó y calando su cigarro mirando en dirección a Stuart, se recostó sobre la hierba, el peliazul imitó su acción y así se quedó. No sabía porqué lo hacían, pero allí estaban: Tirados sobre la hierba de aquel feo parque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿saben cuando pasan esas cosas que no sabes porqué pasan, pero no te esmeras en preguntar y solo dejas que pasen para nunca volver a ser mencionadas?, sí, eso pasó


	12. paula

—"Déjalo en paz" —Stuart sostenía el hielo sobre su ojo con el ceño fruncido. Imitaba la voz aguda de aquella chica y se movía frenéticamente.— "Él no quiere nada contigo" —se calló algunos segundos para tragar saliva, tomar aire y más tarde continuar.— Zorra loca —determinó por última vez, aquella palabra estaba más que nunca en su vocabulario. Observó a Murdoc, quien estaba frente a él escuchando con una mueca extraña, este caló su cigarrillo y asintió.

—¿Y cuándo dices que pasó esto, Stu? —preguntó distraído, Stuart bajó las cejas molesto.

—Hace unas horas, Mudz —mencionó cansado nuevamente.— Te lo acabo de decir —el mayor no dijo nada, su mueca era como si le causara gracia, pero lo enojara, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿Y sabes cuál es el nombre de esa chica? —dijo lanzando el cigarrillo lejos y sentándose de forma correcta.

—Paula ó algo así, creo, no lo sé y no me interesa en realidad —murmuró molesto, cerró los ojos y bufó. Era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, pero estaba seguro de que no sería la última. Murdoc le gustaba a muchas chicas en la escuela, por eso todo el odio hacia Stuart.— No quiero más golpes, Mudz —Murdoc parpadeó, golpeó el lugar a su lado como indicándole a Stu que se sentara en ese sitio, él le hizo caso.

—Stu, tranquilízate, ¿sí? —sonrió, cerró los ojos y continuó hablando.— Yo tendré una charla amistosa con esa chica y le diré amablemente que se vaya a la mierda. Solo mantén la calma —Stuart se echó a reír.

Hace tiempo que no pensaba en Rachel y en la vergüenza que lo hizo pasar, su cerebro estaba concentrado en vivir el presente, disfrutar todo el tiempo que podía en compañía de Murdoc y en ocasiones aclarar sus sentimientos. Porque aquella última parte era bastante importante; aún recordaba ese innombrable día sábado y cada uno de los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza. Era un tonto problema adolescente, lo sabía, pero le afectaba de sobremanera, pues él era el adolescente en cuestión.

Su cabeza volvió a dar vueltas y su ojo ardía, ¿cómo le explicaría a su mamá, sin que ella hiciera un escándalo y quisiese demandar a la chica o a la escuela entera?

De pronto, suspiró volviendo a sí mismo y pudo notar que su cabeza reposaba en el hombro derecho de Mudz sin cuidado, como si fuese una cómoda almohada, él estaba en silencio mirando hacia el frente, Stuart nunca lo había visto tan calmado. Sus mejillas ardieron como nunca lo habían hecho, podía escuchar de cerca su respiración suave, y en su nariz podía sentir el olor a vainilla de su cabello. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta pensó que podía salirse de su lugar, Dios.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentir aquello? ¿Cuándo el chico que le ofrecía cigarros afuera de la escuela se había vuelto lo único en su cabeza?   
Si aquello no era un enamoramiento, Stu no sabía qué. Lo que sentía por Murdoc era bastante diferente a lo de Rachel.  
Rachel era un chica linda que Stuart había idealizado por años, su actitud era una mierda y él no lo supo hasta que confrontó la situación y le habló de sus sentimientos. Murdoc era lindo también, no podía negar que le atraía mucho, pero lo que realmente le gustaba de Murdoc era su actitud: la forma en que lo trataba, la amabilidad que emitía a todos a su alrededor; todos sus "dulzuras" y sus genuinas disculpas cuando algo era su culpa, todo ese conjunto de cosas, hacían que Stuart sintiera lo que nunca logró con Rachel: Amor verdadero.

¿Amor verdadero? se cuestionó, volvió a sí mismo y levantó la cabeza volviendo a su antigua posición, Murdoc se volteó y lo observó sonriente.

—¿En serio quieres hablar con esa chica? —preguntó avergonzado, aquello solo era una vil escusa para olvidar lo anterior.— Podrías meterte en problemas —Murdoc soltó una carcajada.

—Claro, Stuart —murmuró.— No está bien lo que te hizo esa chica y tendrá que saberlo —Stuart alzó una ceja, asintió a pesar de estar confundido, tragó saliva y se atrevió a recostarse nuevamente en el hombro de Murdoc, esperando lo peor y preparando una escusa en su cabeza. Sintió la suave capa de piel bajó él y suspiró con calma al notar que Murdoc sonreía de la misma forma que antes.


	13. murdoc

Murdoc siempre había tenido razón, Stu siempre lo tenía en mente, era alguien muy inteligente y le daba muchos buenos consejos, sin contar, claramente, el de confesar su amor a Rachel.  
Rachel... Stuart no había pensado en ella durante mucho tiempo, casi no recordaba sus facciones asqueadas cuando le dijo lo que sentía. Prefería no recordar nada sobre ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que no la recordara? Fue el amor de su vida, o bueno, eso pensaba. Recordarlo, casi todo el tiempo, le daba risa, aunque en algunos momentos le causaba tristeza, tenía sentido que lo hiciese sentir así después de todo.

¿Quién necesitaba a una cabeza hueca como Rachel Stevens, cuando podías compartir tu vida con Murdoc? Sí, bueno, tal vez se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero ¿qué tenía de malo? Simplemente lo adoraba, punto final, lo adoraba muchísimo y quería compartir su vida con él, no tenía nada de malo, aunque a veces se planteaba también si aquello estaba bien. Pensaba en qué diría su madre sobre algo así, ¿aceptaría su, probable, bisexualidad?   
Agitó su cabeza lentamente, en qué estaba pensando, devolvió su vista a la libreta sobre su mesa y notó lo atrasado que se había quedado, maldición, apoyó el mentón sobre su puño. De todos modos no se imaginaba en un futuro con Murdoc, ¿dos hombres juntos como si nada? Nunca funcionaría. Carajo, a veces eso lo ponía triste, por qué debía ser de ese modo, por qué no podrían llevar una vida común como un hombre y una mujer hacían.

Mujer, pensó, si tan solo Murdoc fuese una mujer, quizas hasta aceptaría que le gusta, oh vaya, quizás hasta lo llevaría a casa y comer. Qué ganas de llorar.

Recreo finalmente, aquel día Murdoc le diría cómo había salido su conversación con Paula. Stuart esperaba lo peor, imaginaba a Murdoc llegar con la nariz nuevamente rota, porque en el fondo Murdoc no era más que un bebé, pensaba, es un amor de persona.  
Caminó hasta la banca en la que se encontraban, cuando Murdoc apareció volvió a respirar: Su rostro no estaba ensangrentado y su nariz seguía en su lugar de siempre. Agitó la mano saludándolo aún en la lejanía. Sonrió al verlo a su lado.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Por qué tan contento? —rió Murdoc confuso, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto, era extraño ver a Stuart sonriendo así.

—No sé, me gusta estar contigo —respondió como si se tratase de un reflejo, luego pensó en que aquello no ayudaría a que dejara de gustar de Murdoc.— Vamos, dime qué pasó —murmuró tratando de no darle importancia a su anterior comentario. Murdoc se mantuvo en silencio, su rostro estaba rojizo como un semáforo.

—Todo fue de maravilla, Stu —fue conciso y prefirió guardarse los detalle, simplemente para molestar al peliazul.— Ya no volverá a tocarte un solo pelo —Stuart estaba más pálido que de costumbre pues solo podía imaginar lo peor; Paula más que nunca furiosa con él. ¿Es que acaso era su culpa que Murdoc prefiriese estar con él, que con mujeres desquiciadas que gustaban de golpear chicos indefensos?

—¿Eso es todo? —Murdoc lo miró confuso, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.— ¿Solo eso me vas a decir, Murdoc? —Stuart entrecerró las abolladuras algo enojado, suspiró y volvió a su rostro de felicidad anterior.— ¿Crees que solo porque eres bonito voy a aguantar sus tonterías? —carajo, pensó.— Eres molesto.

Murdoc nuevamente sintió aquella frase como un disparo directa hacía su verde corazón, podría jurar que Stuart estaba haciendo eso a propósito, mientras él se cuestionaba porqué estaba diciendo esas cosas, en serio parecía que gustaba de Murdoc, y en esos momentos era lo que menos quería demostrar.

—Eres gracioso, Stu —sonrió.


End file.
